Valkyrie vermillion
by AkatsukiShikai
Summary: Sebenernya ni cerita berawal dari keinginan saya untuk mebuat suatu cerita tentang dunia yang didalamnya terdapat banyak bangsa seperti elf , human dwarf dll. Cerita ini di buat sebagai kenang2-an masa sma saya T T
1. Chapter 1

Hi this my first story judulnya "VALKYRIE VERMILLION".

Sebenernya ni cerita berawal dari keinginan saya untuk mebuat suatu cerita tentang dunia yang didalamnya terdapat banyak bangsa seperti elf , human dwarf dll. Cerita ini di buat sebagai kenang2-an masa sma saya T_T

Maka dari itu karakternya kubuat dengan pemerannya adalah anak2 sekelas saya. Ni daftarnya (bintang nama character, yang kedua pemeran, yang ketiga bangsa)

*Heroult Lygm

aan

dwarf

*Wilford Carp

jefry

dwarf

*Maltesse Xams

Yustinus

Forest troll

*Rene Pranhiaz

Dorothea

Forest troll

*Alp Trozg

Ido

Orc

*Geodome Vlog

Roland

Orc

*Xeforus Fronn

Luo

Human

*Rachel Zac

Demi

Human

*Noel Gazlt

Clara

Human

*Rion Derwent

Helena

Human

*Cylde Zac

Ivana

Human

*Xenophillius Kaffar

Fransisco

Human

*Claith Gylph

Faustinus

Human

*Eliot Spencer

Bagus

Human

*Vilard Fortho

Rizky

Human

*Cadmus Arlygg

Adolf

Human

*Graciel Thwyck

Dina

Human

*Hefen Sedfh

Virna

Human

*Vesperia Selwyn

Anna

Half Elf

*Cyrill Llyewellin

Dhina

Half Elf

*Keffen Peverell

David

Half Elf

*Rayne Scrivenshaft

Marolop

Elf

*Anneliese Raithians

Sieni

Elf

*Cleric Llyewellin

Yulianti

Elf

*Chrno Raithians

Martin

Elf

Yang bertulisan biru adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah ini. Ah dari pada bacod ga jelas mending kita mulai cerita ini ya

* * *

1

THE FORGED OF THE SACRED ARMS

Di sebuah hutan di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah danau terdapat sebuah desa elf. Di desa yang bernama wood of glory hiduplah seorang elf yang sangat hebat. Dia bernama firenze raithians. Namun sebagai elf dia tidak bangga atas bangsanya sendiri karena elf dikenal tertutup dari dunia luar, padahal dengan kemampuan forsight nya lord firenze dapat melihat adanya peperangan besar dimasa depan.

Akhirnya dia pun membuat 25 senjata suci yang disebut "sacred arms". 12 diberikan kepada bangsa manusia, 3 kepada half elf, 2 kepada orc, 2 kepada troll, dan 2 pada elf. Namun satu arm terakhir ia segel di suatu tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Karena arm itu merupakan arm paling kuat.

Pertama ia mendatangi kota vestory, ibu kota kerajaan vestroia untuk memberikan 11 arm pada manusia. Ternyata ia memberikan pada eliot sang pangeran yang masih berusia 13 tahun. Dan pada anak lain yang berusia sekitar 12-13 tahun. Itu membuat raja kebingungan namun sebelum raja sempat menanyakannya, firenze telah menghilang. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bangsa lainnya. Memberikan sacred arms pada anak berusia 12-13 tahun.

Lalu dia pun pulang ke wood of glory untuk memberikan 2 arm pada bangsa elf. Sebelum itu dia singgah di desa ronan untuk memberikan arm ke 22 pada teman lamanya lord gaira sedfh.

Saat tiba ia memberikan long staff Aphrodite pada cleric yang masih berusia 13 tahun. Saat arm terakhir mau diserah kan, anaknya chrno merasa pantas menerimanya. Karena memang chrno memiliki kekuatan yang besar jauh diatas rata2. namun begitu marahnya chrno ketika ayahnya memberikan arm ke 24 pada adiknya chrno, anneliese. Dia berteriak kepada ayahnya bahwa anneliese masih 13 tahun dan membanting pintu didepan wajah ayahnya. Namun chrno malam itu bertanya pda ayahnya.

"dad kenapa arm terakhir kau segel?"Tanya chrno

"supaya tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya karena nanti ada orang yang bisa mengendalikannya"

"oh begitu" chrno pun duduk di samping ayahnya. "lalu kenapa neeve kau berikan kepada anneliese bukan kepadaku. Aku sudah 18 tahun dan aku pasuka khusus desa ini dalam usia segitu."

"ada satu alasan yang tidak akan kuberi tahu kelak kau akan tahu sendiri"jawab firenze sabar

"kudengar kau menyegel arm terakhir di hutan ini ya?" kata chrno sambil lalu

"dari mana kau tau ?" ayahnya terkejut " jangan dekati tempat itu dan jangan kau beri tau siapa pun" lalu firenze pun melambai menyutuh chrno tidur. Namun chrno tidak tidur, ia malah menyelinap mencuri dengar obrolan orang tuanya.

"senjata legendaries yang ditempa 2000 tahun lalu tersegel di hutan zarchea ?"gumam firenze kepada kai istrinya

"hutan zarchea yang terlarang…" bisik kai "mengapa terlarang ?"

"karena hutan itu sangat berbahaya dan di tempat itu dark elf pertama terlahir"jawab firenze.

"jadi mitos itu benar ?" kai terkejut

"tentu saja. Kau pikir darimana aku dapat luka ini?"firenze menjelaskan namun terdiam karena kai mengangkat tanganya menyuruhnyadiam. Lalu kai pun membuka pintu dimana chrno menguping.

"chrno apa kau mencuri dengar ?" Tanya ibunya lembut

"tidak mum.. hanya sekilas saja" kata chrno menyeringai polos

" lalu sedang apa kau disini. Mengapa tidak tidur?" Tanya ibunya kai lebih lembut dan menatap chrno penuh rasa bangga dan sayang.

"oh aku mau ke tempat paman billius mau minta sedikit lacewing" jawab chrno lancar. Dan chrno pun berbalik

"hati2 nak ini sudah malam" kai mencium pipi chrno.

" ah mum aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku malu dicium mum. Wajah mum kan kaya anak 18 tahun walaupun umur mu sudah 38 tahun."

"yee aku kan ibumu sendiri. Apa salahnya? Dan soal wajah ibu. Ini kan keistimewaan elf. Semua elf wanita tidak akan bertambah tua secara fisik setelah berumur 18 tahun sedangkan elf pria 20 tahun." Kata kai sambil tertawa dan menutup pintu tertutup, wajah chrno yang riang berubah menjadi bergairah dan agak mengerikan. Ia ingin mencari arm ayahnya namun senjata kegendaris itu agak menggiurkan juga. Akhirnya dia memutuskan arm saja karena ia takut akan desas desus zarchea.

Chrno pun mengambil mantel berkerudung agar tidak dikenali orang. Saat dia sampai dipintu….

"kakak mau kemana" ujar anneliese mngantuk namun dia memegang neeve nya. "katanya kakak mau mengajaarkan teknik healing padaku ? aku ingin jadi seperti kakak." Chrno pun berbalik dan tersenyum ramah

" ann kenapa belum tidur selarut ini?? Kakak tidak ada waktu. Kakak harus pergi"

"tapi kakak sudah janji"kata anneliese ada hal yang paling chrno sayang itu adalah adiknya.

" baiklah tolang sembuhkan kucing kakak" kata chrno memanggil kucingnya yang tadi terluka. Anneliese butuh waktu lama. Sampai 15 menit untuk me-heal kucing itu. Saat anneliese sudah berhasil melakukanya. Chrno tersenyum kembali.

"nah kamu lihat sendiri kan klau kamu bisa." Kata chrno pada adiknya. "sekarang saya mau pergi sudah ya kamu tidur saja."

"tapi aku ingin bisa me-heal orang dalam waktu sekejap seperti kakak" rengek anneliese.

"waduh ann itu kan tingkatan high priest. !!" chrno kaget "kakak saja baru bisa melakukanya pada usia 15 tahun"

"ya kakak bisa 15 tahun padahal itu kan bisa didapat jika usianya sudah mencapai 24 tahun."

"ya maka itu sabarlah dan tunggu 2 tahun lagi." Chrno menentramkan anneliese

"2 tahun?" Tanya anneliese

"ya arena kakak percaya kamu bisa melebihi kakak"

"bagaimana bisa.. kakak adalah elf terjenius yang pernah terlahir. Aku selalu diejek karena tidak seperti kakak. Kakak Dapat menumbuhkan sayap pada usia 12 tahun padahal normalnya 17 tahun. Aku selalu di suruh terbang oleh orang orang. Dan kakak sudah menjadi 'high priest warlock' pada usia 17 tahun. Mana mungkin ann bisa mengalahkan kakak." Chrno memandang adiknya sedih

"ya mungkin tidak menyenangkan hidup dibawah bayang2 kakak ya. Tapi kakak percaya kamu bisa melebihi kakak suatu hari nanti. Kamu bahkan melebihi sayap yang ku punya. Kakak percaya itu." Anneliese membuang muka "kamu ga percaya??" chrno membuang nafas dan tersenyum. Dan menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan pisau " heal kakak kalau begitu."

"buat apa ann heal orang yang seh.." ucapan anneliese terpotong karena saat berbalik ia meliat chrno memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

"kalau kamu tidak mampu heal aku. Maka disinilah akhir hidupku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu ann" chrno tersenyum dan daRi mulutnnya pu keluar darah. Anneliese terbelalak dan menangis

"kakak jangan….." anneliese berbisik dan pingsan namun pada saat itu juga chrno sembuh. Chrno tersengal namun terlihat senang

"kau memang akan melebihiku… namun kakak berharap kau tidak akan mengikuti jejak kakak."gumam chrno pelan pada anneliese yang pingsan dan mengangkatnya. "tidurlah semoga kau akan tetap baik tanpaku." Chrno pun meletakan anneliese di ranjangnya dan berbalik mengibaskan jubahnya. Chrno mengendap endap ke keremangan pepohonan dia pun menyihir pingsan kedua penjaga digerbang. Chrno menghela nafas dan merentangkan sayapnya. Chrno menyisir tiap senti hutan wood of glory namun ia tak kunjung menemukan arm terakhir. Saat subuh tiba chrno putus asa dan dia dipenuhi oleh keinginan akan kekuatan besar lalu iapun terbang kearah hutan zarchea tempat senjata legendaries tersegel.

Karena kelelahan, chrno singgah di desa ronan di tepi pegunungan autumn perbatasan antara leaf canyon dan desa ronan. Chrno mampir di rumah minum dengan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya. Sedang berpikir tiba tiba ada yang berbicara padanya

" kakak mau pesan apa?" kata seorang gadis kecil. Gadis itu mengingatkan chrno akan adiknya.

" makan dan minum apa saja"

"segera datang kak" kata gadis kecil itu riang. Saat gadis itu menuju dapur untuk mengambil pesanan chrno bar itu menjadi agak gaduh.

" lord Firenze kehilangan anaknya. Ada hadiah besar yang ditawarkan" kata seorang pemuda.

" bagaimana kita mengetahui dia?" Tanya pemuda yang lainnya.

" gampang dia satu2nya elf yang ada di luar wood of glory karena saat ini seluruh elf tidak pernah keluar desa mereka"

" baiklah dot. Kita cari dia ok" mereka pun bersulang. Chrno menutup tudung jubahnya agar menyembunyikan telinganya yang runcing

" ini kak silahkan" akhirnya gadis itu datang. Chrno langsung makan cepat cepat. Namun perhatianya teralih karena gadis kecil it uterus memandanyanya.

" ada apa?" Tanya chrno ketus

" kakak elf ya?"

" sst jangan keras keras ayo du…" chrno menuruh gadis itu duduk namun suara gadis situ terlanjur terdengar oleh seisi bar. Mereka pun memandangnya.

"itu dia disana !!" teriak salah satu orang setengah baya sembari menunjuk chrno. Chrno hendak kabur namun ia telah dikepung.

"ikut aku kak" kata gadis kecil itu sembari menarik tangannya. Mereka berlari melalui pintu belakang dan dikejar oleh seisi bar. "kakak terkenal ya" kata gadis itu setengah tersengal setengah kagum

" ya begitulah" kata chrno sebal. chrno dan gadis itu berlari sampai tiba di tepi tebing.

"kakak dari sini terbang aja" kata gadis itu tersengal. Chrno merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang dari udara dia bertanya pada gadis kecil itu

"namamu siapa?"

"hefen sedfh"

" thanks hefen" teriak chrno dan dia pun terbang menjauh. Dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa dia telah ketahuan. Maka dia terbang melalui jalur udara yang sangat berbahaya yaitu skygate supaya tidak di kejar oleh siapapun termasuk keluarganya. Namun seperti apa kata rumor bahwa skygate sangat berbahaya. Saat dia berada tepat diatas leaf canyon, rombongan gukurakucho menyerangnya. Chrno mempercepat terbangnya dan berkelit. Namun seekor gokurakucho berhasil melukai bahu kirinya membuat chrno twerjatuh. Ia pun jatuh di sebuah sungai di leaf canyon dan dia pun pingsan dan terbawa arus sungai.

Chrno tersadar dia tersangkut di batang pohon di tepi sungai di sebuah hutan. Merasa kesakitan chrno menyusuri nsungai melawan arus. Hutan ini mengesankan hutan yang indah namun mengerikan. Saat sampai di tepi hutan chrno melihat bahwa gokurakucho terbang di atas gunung didepannya. Jika ini sudah melawati leaf canyon berarti ini adalah hutan zarchea, chrno mengabaikan darahnya yang membasahi baju dan kalung pemberian adiknya ia mencari senjata legendaris itu dengan kesakitan. Seharian penuh dia mencari namun tak kunjung menemukan senjata itu. Saat senja chrno yang kelelahan, lapar dan kesakitan duduk menyender pada sebuah pohon.

Tiba tiba ada cahaya ungu keluar dari batang pohon didepannya. Dan pohon itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang memendarkan cahaya ungu itu.

"wah ini pasti teknik ilusi untuk mencegah senjata ini ditemukan. Akhiranya jadi miliku" chrno sangat bergairah. Namun saat dia memegang pegangan pedang tersebut, dia terlontarkan keudara oleh pedang itu. Chrno pun merentangkan sayapnya untuk mencegahnya jatuh. Namun cahya ungu yang keluar dari pedang itu membakar sayapnya dan merontokan bulunya dan digantikan dengan bulu hitam pekat. Akhirnya chrno terjatuh di tepi telaga. Chrno yang kesakitan merangkak dan meninggalkan pedang itumenuju tepian telaga namun yang dilihatnya malah membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Bayangan wajahnya di air menunjukan bahwa mata kirinya berubah menjadi merah sedangkan mata kanannya menjadi biru. Padahal tadinya kedua mata out berwarna abu abu.

Chrno pun berteriak dan menyerang dirinya sendiri hingga sayap dan kalungnya terjatuh bersama percikan darah dari bahu kirinya. Chrno pun terbang meninggalkan semua barang nya kecuali pedang legendarisnya.

Sementara itu seluruh keluarga raithians mecari chrno kemana2. "jangan sampai dia pergi ke zarchea… cari dia disana" kta ayahnya pada raithians yang lain. Beberapa hari sesudah itu Firenze tewas dibunuh oleh 18 dark elf. Sedangkan kai terbunuh oleh rombongan orc yang pergi ke land of doom. Eluruh keluarga raithian mati kecuali anneliese dan yang mencari ke zarchea. Saat sampai di zarchea mereka menemukan tas chrno dan darahnya maka mereka memutuskan bahwa chrno sudah mati. Mereka kembali ke wood of glory melalui skygate. Namun sialnya mereka di kejar oleh gerombolan gokurakucho sampai ke ronan. Mereka tewas untuk melindungi desa ronan namun masih ada billius yang hidup namun terluka parah. Gaira berusaha melindungi desanya terbunuh oleh gokurakucho dan memberikan senjatanya pada anaknya hefen dan menyuruhnya pergi. Hefen yang ketakutan pergi lewat skygate namun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa terbang melalui skygate walaupun dikejar 4 gokurakucho. Sementar itu billius kembali ke wood of glory dan memberitahu anneliese bahwa seluruh keluarganya tewas bahkan kakaknya. Taklama kemudian billius pun tewas.

Hefen yang ketakutan tiba di tepi hutan zarchea 4 gokurakucho terbang ke tanah untuk menerkam hefen namun tiba2 sesosok orang bertudung membunuh keempat gokurakucho hanya dengan sekali sayatan tangan kirinya. Hefen terkejut dan kagum berhenti menangis

"kakak ajari aku teknik itu"hefen merengek pada sosok itu namun ia tak menjawab "tolonglah kak keluargaku mati dibunuh dan aku kabur lewat skygate sendiri." Sosok itu tertarik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"skygate sendiri?" kata sosok itu

"ya aku berasal dari desa ronan namaku hefen sedfh" kata hefen hampir menangis lagi

"hefen dari ronan sepertinya aku tau namamu"sosok itu menurunkan tudung jubahnya

"kakak elf yang waktu itu !!" hefen terkejut

"baiklah kau akan kulatih namun jangan dekati aku dan jangan menangis didepanku..aku benci itu. Dan peraturan pertama kau tidak boleh percaya siapapun termasuk aku untuk bertahan hidup disini." Kata chrno pada hefen "bangunlah pondokmu"

"kakak raithians kan"Tanya hefen

"ya.. kenapa??"

"seluruh keluarga kakak tewas"kata hefen agak ketakutan namun chrno tidak bereaksi. Hanya agak membelalak saja. "ada satu yang hidup namanya ann… siapa ya…ann… anneliese kalua tidak salah" kata hefen

"syukurlah" kata chrno dalam hati "sudah cepat aku tidak punya banyak waktu disini. "Aku membantumu karena kau pernah mambantuku.. cepat"

* * *

**_author : to be continued next episode will publish at 20 april 2010_**

**_author : cape juga nulis 10 halaman nonstop.... submit ur comment in my contact list (u can see on my profile)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

2

LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"pangeran kita beruntung, dark elf tak kunjung muncul."

"yah, kali ini Tuhan berpihak pada mercenary brigade cadmus namun kita tak boleh lengah." Kata eliot. "seret makhluk makhluk ini ke neraka !" teriak eliot tanda bahwa perang telah dimulai, disambut oleh teriakan seluruh prajurit yg maju menyerang pasukan orc dan undead. Peperangan berlangsung imbang. Banyak korban berjatuhan dari kedua pihak. Mereka terus berperang hingga mendekati tepian hutan zarchea.

Di tepian hutan, ada sesosok gadis yg tersembunyi di dahan pohon sedang memperhatikan pertempuran di depannya.

"hmph sudah lama tak kuliahat pertempuran seperti ini" bisik gadis itu. Pertempuran pun semakin sengit. Tiba tiba pertempuran itu terhenti sejenak dengan kedatangan 4 orang dark elf yg membuat mercenary brigade kalang kabut.

"JANGAN TAKUT AKAN KEMATIAN !" teriak eliot sang pangeran.

" HABISI MEREKA !" sambut vilard. Gadis di pohon itu hanya terdiam melihat kedatangan dark elf itu sambil memperhatikan pertempuran yg makin berat sebelah. Eliot, vilard, dan cadmus masing masing menghadapi 1 dark elf. Namun salah satu dark elf yg bebas, mengejar salah satu pasukan. Karena ketakutan, pasukan itu lari ke dalam hutan zarchea.

Gadis yg sejak tadi memperhatikan, menyusul kedua orang itu ke dalam hutan. Setelah melompat lompat di atas pohon. Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan mereka. Gadis itu tetap ersembunyi.

"semuanya akan berakhir" gumam gadis itu sambil mengawasi dark elf yg menodongkan pedang ke leher prajurit yg terjatuh.

"tak usah takut, mati tidak menakutkan, malah terasa menye…." Perkataan dark elf tersebut tiba tiba terpotong. Dan matanya terbelalak.

"dia datang" bisik gadis tadi dalam persembunyiannya.

"menyenangkan bukan rasanya mati itu ?" kata sesosok orang berjubah yg tiba2 muncul di belakang dark elf itu dan menusuk jantung dark elf itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ka… KAU !" geram dark elf itu sebelum terkapar mati dengan darah berwarna ungu menyembur dari dadanya.

"kau mengganggu wilayahku" bisik sosok itu kepada jasad dark elf. Lalu ia mendelik kepada prajurit yg ketakutan bercampur kagum.

"apa kau akan membunuhnya?" gadis di atas pohon tadi bergumam dalam hati.

"pergilah pengecut !" kata sosok itu pada prajurit yg terjatuh. Sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkan prajurit itu. Prajurit itu terdiam agak lama memandang sosok tadi. Lalu dia pun tersadar, dan berlari ke tempat pertarungan yg dia tinggalkan. Sementara itu gadis di pohon tersenyum dan menghilang seakan di telan bumi. Prajurit itu terus berlari, namun setibanya di gordius medan pertempuran tadi, pertempuran telah usai, tinggal jasad jasad yg bergeletakan.

Di vestoria hall…

"SIAL ! AKU TAK MENDUGA KEDATANGAN DARK ELF SIALAN ITU !" ujar pangeran eliot sembari menggebrak meja. "arwah ayahku akan malu melihat aku begini" eliot membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu ia berteriak pada pelayan istana " HEY DIMANA KOMANDAN SETIA KU ? APA LUKA CADMUS DAN VILARD BEGITU PARAH? KITA SUDAH CUKUP KEHILANGAN KAPTEN PREVENT !"

"tidak tuan.. sir Cadmus dan sir vilard akan sembuh" cicit pelayan yg bertubuh kecil. Tiba tiba seorang prajurit berlari masuk kedalam vestoria hall.

"pangeran.. pasukan elf, half elf, dwarf, dan lainnya sedang menunggu izin anda untuk masuk" sengal prajurit itu.

"haaah elf? Siapa yg mengundang mereka datang ke kerajaan vestory?"

"saya yg memanggil mereka tuan" kata seseorang yg masuk melalui pintu belakang. Eliot pun menoleh.

"ah tuan nava… mengapa tidak memberi tahu saya sebelumnya?" Tanya eliot.

"sayang sekali anda sudah berangkat ke gordius pangeran."jawab nava."para tetua di beri ramalan oleh lord Firenze untuk mengumpulkan 25 orang yg telah ditentukan oleh beliau 5 tahun lalu tepat pada hari ini"

"lord Firenze yg memberikan aku eisen?"

"ya tuan" jawab salah satu tetua

"ta..tapi mengapa hanya 25 orang? Kita kan butuh lebih banyak prajurit?" eliot heran.

"mereka adalah orang orang terpilih tuan.. pemilik sacred arm" jawab nava

"sacred arm !" eliot terkejut. "senjata suci yg pernah kudengar itu?"

"tepat tuanku.. dan eisen milik tuan adalah salah satunya." Jawab tetua.

"eisen ?"eliot heran

"benar, narsil milik sir Cadmus dan crods milik sir vilard pun adalah sacred arm" kata nava. Namun eliot makin heran. "kenapa tuan seperti bingung?" Tanya nava

"wah jika eisen, narsil, dan crods sacred arm, kenapa kita selalu tak berdaya melawan dark elf?" Tanya eliot. Nava hendak menjawab namun prajurit yg melaporkan kedatangan para pemilik sacred arm memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"maaf mengganggu tuan. Tapi pasukan elf sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"oh maaf.. persilakan 22 orang itu masuk !" perintah eliot.

"20 tuanku" nava mengoreksi

"20 ? bukanya 22 ditambah aku, vilard dan Cadmus?"

"sayang sekali tuan yg ku temukan hanya 20 orang. 2 orang pemilik terakhir tidak di ketahui keberadaanya. Terakhir kali di ketahui, lord gaira pemilik dark & krad tewas 5 tahun lalu dan sacred arm yg dia miliki hilang. Putrinya pun diketahui hilang setelah kematian gaira di duga membawa sacred arm tersebut namun setelah pencarian yg cukup lama oleh ayah tuan, disimpulkan putri gaira tewas pula di dalam hutan zarchea tapi senjata dan jasad putri gaira tersebut tidak di ketemukan."

"wah… lalu satu lagi?" Tanya eliot

"sacred arm yg terakhir di segel di suatu tempat oleh lord Firenze di suatu tempat karena sangat berbahaya. Sampai saat ini belum ada yg di ketahui memiliki senjata tersebut. Hanya satu di ketahui, chrno, putra dari lord Firenze tewas saat mencarinya."

"chrno ?wah sayang sekali, kudengar dia high priest yg sangat hebat" jawab eliot "wah cepat persilahkan mereka masuk.. kita terlalu lama berdiskusi." Prajurit pun berbalik keluar aulu itu.

"namun tuan, kita berhasil mendapatkan 2 orang high priest yg cukup hebat.. dan salah satunya adalah putri lord Firenze atau yg lebih dikenal sebagai 'the last raithians'" kata nava menambahkan. 20 orang pemilik sacred arm masuk ke dalam aula.

"wah lama sekali kita menunggu di luar, mungkin pangeranya tidur ya?" seorang gadis menyeletuk saat masuk aula

"diam bodoh.. itu pangerannya ada di depan" bisik seorang gadis yg lain.

"selamat datang di vestory saudara saudaraku. Silahkan duduk. Namaku eliot spencer, pangeran kerajaan vestoria. Saya mohon kepada kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian terimakasih"

"heroult lygm, bangsa dwarf, seorang bestial berasal dari argentums hill yg mulia"

"wilford carp, dwarf, argentums hill, bestial siap berperang yg mulia"

"maltesse xams, troll, leaf valley, seorang summoners"

"rene pranhiaz, troll, leaf valley, summoners"

"Saya xeforus fronn, vestoria, crushader"

" ah xeforus, saya sering mendengar tentangmu. Kau memilik dojo fronn kan?" kata eliot

"ya tuan" jawab xeforus.

"bagus.. selanjutnya silahkan" kata eliot

"Rachel zac, sorna swamp, seorang mage."

"graciel thwyck, sorna swamp, saya sorcerer yg mulia"

"rion derwent, sorna swamp, mage"

"cylde zac yg mulia, dari sinistra village, sorcerer"

"cylde dari sinistra? Bukankah kau tuan putri negri tersebut?"

"ya benar." Jawab cylde

"xenophillius kaffar, dari minas dawnlet, crushader"

"claith glyph, templar dari minas dawnlet"

"alp trozg, orc, mount gurgainos" geram salah satu orc

"geodome vlog, orc, saya shaman dari mont gurgainos, dan alp merupakan seorang bestial pula"

"terima kasih… sekarang harap half elf dan elf silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Seru eliot

"keffen peverell, guado, archer dari symphonia forest"

"guado?" Tanya eliot keheranan.

"itu sebutan half elf di desa kami tuan" jawab keffen

"ooh begitu ya… lanjutkan"

"vesperia Selwyn, guado, symphonia forest. Seorang mage"

"cyrill llyewellin, guado, archer dari symphonia forest"

"saya cleric llyewellin, dari wood of glory. Sesuai nama saya, saya seorang high priest tuan"

"high priest ! bagus.. siapa lagi yg high priest?" Tanya eliot

"saya tuan. Nama saya anneliese raithians dari wood of glory"

"oooh jadi 'the last raithians itu kamu?" kata eliot tertarik. Orang orang di aula itu pun tertarik dan saling mengobrol.

"saya yg terakhir. Nama saya rayne scrivensaft, seorang alchemist dari wood of glory."

"DENGAN INI KITA ADALAH 23 ORANG TERPILIH PEMILIK SACRED ARM YG SEKARANG MEMILIKI NAMA SACRED WARRIOR !" seru eliot. Semua bertepuk tangan, hanya cyrill lah yg tidak bertepuk tangan malah keheranan.

"bukanya kita hanya 21 orang?" celetuk cyrill polos. Eliot pun memandang cyrill

"bukanya kamu yg tadi menyindir aku?" eliot berkata sambil tersenyum memandang cyrill. "2 orang pemilik sacred arm sedang terluka."lanjut eliot

"terluka? Kenapa" Tanya cyrill polos

"cany uth urmo utyo cyrill?" kata vesperia dalam bahasa elf yg artinya (bisakah kau tutup mulut cyrill?) eliot yg tidak mengerti, menjawab pertanyaan cyrill

"mereka di serang oleh 4 orang dark elf." Kata eliot. atmosfer aula mendadak berubah menjadi tegang. "pertempuran pagi tadi kita mengalami kekalahan. Beruntung 39 prajurit berhasil kembali ke istana, namun vilard, dan Cadmus yg melawan langsung dark elf itu terluka parah. Maka dari itu kita para pemilik sacred arm harus bisa mengubah ini." Seru eliot dan para sacred arm yg lain mengangguk. "ngomong ngomong itu tadi bahasa elf ya.." Tanya eliot

"ya tuan" jawab vesperia.

"lain kali pakai bahasa manusia saja.. saya tidak mengerti itu. Kalau kita miss communication di pertempuran, bisa jadi hasil pertempuran kita selanjutnya akan seperti pertempuran tadi.. hanya menyisakan 39 prajurit yg selamat" eliot membungkuk, namun segera tegak lagi karena pintu aula mendadak terbuka.

"40 orang yg selamat tuan" kata seseorang yg baru masuk.

"prevent !" seru eliot lega "syukurlah kau berhasil lolos dari kejaran dark elf tersebut?"

"maaf yg mulia. Dark elf itu terlalu kuat, jadi saya melarikan diri. Bahkan pedang saya patah saat saya menebas tanganya yg tidak memakai pelindung" kata prevent sembari berlutut.

"tidak masalah prevent. Vilard dan Cadmus pun tidak sanggup melawan dark elf itu. Berdirilah" kata eliot. Para sacred warrior hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka. "namun caritakan bagaimana kau bisa lolos prevent?"

"dark elf itu mengejar saya kedalam hutan zarchea, saat sudah berada jauh di dalam hutan, saya terjatuh, dan berniat berdiri namun, dark elf itu telah ada di atas saya sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke leher saya. Dia akan membunuh saya namun tiba tiba sesosok bayangan muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong di belakang dark elf itu, dan membunuhnya hanya dengan tusukan tangan kiri tepat ke jantungnya. Dan saya tidak jadi dibunuh oleh dark elf itu." Cerita prevent.

Semua orang terbelalak dengan cerita itu. Mereka bertanya dalam hati 'adakah makhluk yg begitu kuat hingga dapat membunuh seorang dark elf dengan tangan kosong dan dalam hitungan detik?'

"apakah orang itu ada di pihak kita prevent?" Tanya Cadmus yg datang bersama vilard.

"komandan ! syukurlah anda berdua tidak terbunuh" kata prevent

"nyaris mati sih… ia nggak vilard?" Tanya Cadmus santai. Dan vilard hanya mengangguk

"kalian memang keras kepala" kata eliot sambil menggelengkan kepala. "sudah kusuruh istirahat, malah keluyuran"

"aku tidak bertanya padamu eliot !" kata Cadmus.

"kurasa tidak tuan, dia pun hendak membunuhku, namun tidak jadi, dan ia pergi begitu saja." Kata prevent.

"dia berkata akan membunuhmu !" Tanya eliot.

"tidak tuan" kata prevent.

"lalu bagaimana kau tahu akan dibunuh kapten?" Tanya vilard

"saat memandang matanya yg tersembunyi dalam baying baying jubahnya, aku merasa akan dibunuh, aku merasakan aura pembunuh yg sangat hebat. Aku mendengar suara suara dalam kepalaku bahwa aku akan mati namun ada suara lain dalam kepalaku. Suara itu berkata bahwa aku tidak berguna untuk dihabisi dan sosok itu pun mengatakan 'pergilah pengecut' lalu menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Satu lagi… saat akan membunuh dark elf itu, sosok itu berkata 'kau mengganggu wilayahku' kurasa tidak mungkin orang seperti itu ada di pihak kita kan?"

Semua orang terbelalak namun eliot berkata "terima kasih informasinya prevent, pergilah ke tabib untuk menyembuhkan luka mu."

"tidak perlu tuan, biar aku saja yg menyembuhkan prevent." Kata cleric berdiri. Lalu tampak kabut cahaya menyelimuti prevent dan prevent pun sembuh.

"wah beruntung sekali kita memiliki 2 orang high priest cantik yg hebat ini" kata eliot kagum. Cleric pun tersipu.

"ehem nona priest yg cantik bisakah sembuhkan luka ku dan vilard juga?" kata Cadmus merayu.

"aaaah tidak usah disembuhkan." Kata eliot ketus "biarkan dia menderita sedikit biar keras kepalanya hilang" kata eliot. Semua orang tertawa kecil.

"tolonglah nona cantik. Jangan dengarkan orang gila itu" balas Cadmus dan cleric pun menjawab.

"tidak mau"

"payah.. kau tau kau memang buruk dalam hal merayu wanita Cadmus?" sindir vilard dan semua orang tertawa terbahak bahak.

"biar aku saja." kata anneliese riang. Dan sesaat kabut cahaya menyelimuti Cadmus dan vilard. Dan kedua orang itu pun sembuh dalam sekejap.

"terima kasih nona" kata vilard

"ya kau baik, tidak seperti nona yg tidak mau membantu itu"bisik Cadmus

"dia bukan tidak mau membantu kalian berdua, tapi dia tidak bisa heal dua orang sekaligus" sindir anneliese

"APA KAU BILANG ANN !" seru cleric.

"yah kau kenapa bicara keras keras nona, kan jadi ketauan" kata Cadmus.

"aku sengaja… sekedar mengingatkan mu saja, percuma berbisik di dekat elf karena elf memiliki pendengaran yg tajam, komandan yg tidak tahu aturan" sindir anneliese sembari tersenyum dan pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"yah sudah kubilang kau perayu yg parah Cadmus" kata vilard sembari tertawa bersama semua orang di ruangan itu.

"cukup bercandanya, kita akan bahas orang yg berhasil membunuh dark elf ini" kata eliot berdiri. Dan semua orang pun berhenti tertawa. "saya punya rencana, besok pagi pagi kita akan menuju hutan zarchea untuk menemuinya dan memintanya bergabung dengan pihak kita." Kata eliot. Namun semua orang terkejut mendengarnya.

"namun tuan. Menurut saya itu bukan ide yg baik karena percayalah, dia bukan manusia. Dan bahkan saya berpikir bahwa dia bukan manusia. Saya takut terjadi apa apa jika nanti kalian bertempur denganya" prevent memberanikan diri berbicara walau dengan nada yg ketakutan dan gemetar.

"kita pasti menang !" seru heroult

"benar, kita adalah 23 orang pengendali sacred arm, kita pasti menang" tanggap claith setuju.

"ya kalian benar karena jika dia bergabung dengan pihak musuh, mungkin kita akan tamat" tutup eliot. "pokoknya besok pagi pagi kita menuju zarchea !" seru eliot dan di tanggapi oleh para sacred warrior dengan tepukan "baiklah cukup sampai disini perbincangan kita. Besok kita harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkina yg terjadi. Istirahatlah yg cukup agar siap. Selamat malam" eliot pun pergi


End file.
